


right now, right now

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [32]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: annabeth couldn’t have timed it better.she watched as percy lifted his glass of water to his lips. a small smile played on her lips as she waited for him to take a sip and then-“i’m pregnant.”- or the one in which annabeth isn't really pregnant. but she wants to be.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	right now, right now

annabeth couldn’t have timed it better.

she watched as percy lifted his glass of water to his lips. a small smile played on her lips as she waited for him to take a sip and then-

“i’m pregnant.”

predictably, percy choked on his water, making annabeth laugh quietly. he put his glass down and coughed for a moment before looking at her incredulously. she just smiled wider, hopping up on the kitchen counter.

“you’re what?” he asked, crossing the kitchen to stand in front of her. he placed his hands on her thighs. annabeth smiled.

“i’m kidding, i’m not. i just wanted to catch you off guard,” she said, laughing when percy’s hands slid off her legs and on to the counter either side of her. he bowed his head, taking a moment to breathe. much quieter, she then said, “however, i do _want_ to get pregnant.”

his eyes snapped up to hers. percy stared at her, searching her face for any signs of her lying. there were none. she wasn’t lying. annabeth smiled softly, nerves building in the pit of her stomach. an entire minute went by without a word from percy.

“say something,” she whispered. annabeth bit her lip hard as a distraction. she wasn’t sure why, but the entire past month, _all_ she’d been able to think about was how badly she wanted a baby. how badly she wanted to start a family with percy. and now, she’d finally brought it up and he wasn’t saying anything. she hated that she wanted to cry.

“you’re serious?” he asked. annabeth couldn’t read the look on his face. she simply nodded. she lifted her hands to place them on the sides of his neck. her thumbs pressed against his jaw and her fingers brushed the hair at the back of his head. percy looked at her for another minute.

then finally, _finally,_ the corners of his lips turned upwards. that alone allowed relief to flow through annabeth.

“you want a baby?” he asked quietly. she nodded quickly.

“i want a baby.”

“with me?”

“preferably you, yes.”

percy laughed and leaned in, kissing her softly. he held the kiss for a moment, his hands coming up to settle on her hips.

“okay,” he whispered, quickly kissing her again. or, at least, he tried to kiss her again. he couldn’t though because annabeth pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes that were already tearing up.

“okay?” she whispered. percy’s smile grew as he looked at her.

“okay.”

all in one motion, annabeth wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. percy let out a noise of surprise and held her waist tighter.

“oh my god, did you mean right now?” he asked when she allowed him to pull away. annabeth laughed and bit her lip in a failed attempt to control her smile. a few tears had fallen from her eyes and percy lifted his hand to wipe them away. he cupped her face and kissed her again gently.

before she could reply, an alarm sounded on annabeth’s phone. she looked at it for a second before bursting into laughter. percy watched her with adorable confusion on his face.

“what is that?” he asked. annabeth giggled again.

“my alarm to take my birth control,” she said, laughing again. percy grinned and pulled his wife closer. he buried his face into the crook of her neck as she tried to control her laugher. she reached over and turned the alarm off. she hugged percy closer, her limbs wrapped around him like a koala. they held each other for a moment, the smile still on annabeth’s face.

“we’re gonna have a baby,” she whispered. percy pulled back and looked at her, euphoria clear in his eyes and it made annabeth’s stomach erupt with butterflies. he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. 

“oh, and,” she mumbled against his lips. she moved her arms down to his torso and slid her hands under his shirt, pushing it up. annabeth pulled away and looked at percy with a slightly more wicked grin now. “yes i meant right now.”

“right now, right now?” he teased as she wrestled his shirt over his head

“mhm,” annabeth hummed, dropping his t-shirt on to the ground. then she slipped hers off too. “right now.”

“don’t even wanna make it to the bed first?”

“too far,” she said, pulling him into another kiss. then she pulled away just long enough to say, “we can go again there after though.”


End file.
